


Milo In Heat

by alienmoths



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Piers, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mention of Omega Leon, M/M, Omega Milo, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut with a soft ending, Spanking, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmoths/pseuds/alienmoths
Summary: “Following ex-champion Leon’s coming out as an omega, fellow omega Milo, of the Turffield gym has made a statement.”
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 30





	Milo In Heat

“Following ex-champion Leon’s coming out as an omega, fellow omega Milo, of the Turffield gym has made a statement.”

The image on the TV screen cut from the reporter, and to Milo at his gym, with several microphones being shoved in his face.

“I personally see no issue with Leon having been the former champion. In fact, I think it was a good thing! It shows young omegas that they are fully capable of doing the same things betas and alphas are. It’s important for them to have role models, and to see their full potential.” 

Milo looked at the camera with his iconic wide smile, only remaining for a few seconds until the program cut back to the reporter at the studio. 

Piers turned the TV off and stretched out a bit. No longer being a gym leader meant that he could just laze around all day, which was one of his favorite activities. His other favorite activity included Milo, Piers’ precious omega.

~

To the public, Milo was just a sweet, innocent man who didn’t have a single dirty bone in his body. The public couldn’t be any more wrong about that if they tried. Being an omega, Milo would go into heat every month, giving him amazingly horrible desires. For years, he had to deal with them all alone, until Piers came along and completely changed everything. Piers awakened something in Milo. Something sinister. He had awakened and unleashed Milo’s pure, unabashed, slutty side.

~

Not long after his interview on the TV, Milo returned to his home in Turffield, where he knew Piers was waiting for him. After Piers stepped down from the position of Spikemuth Gym Leader, he moved in with Milo in Turffield, figuring it would make things much more convenient, and it absolutely did.

“I’m home!” Milo announced as he walked through the front door and kicked off his rain boots. 

“Right on time, as per usual,” Piers called back from the living room. 

Milo made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Piers with a soft smile. Piers returned the smile and slung an arm around Milo’s shoulders. 

“Y’know, I’m surprised you were able to keep your composure out there, considering you’re in heat.” Piers said, his innocent smile turning into a sinister smirk as he slid his hand down to grope one of Milo’s tits.

Milo shifted awkwardly and bit his lip, trying not to react verbally to the sudden groping. “Y...You know I have a reputation to keep up…” He stuttered, refusing to make eye contact as Piers began circling his thumb around his nipple through his shirt.

“Oh I know full well,” Piers started, lifting up Milo’s shirt to reveal his large pectorals. “You act all sweet and innocent….but you’re just a dirty little slut, aren’t ya?” He asked as he pinched Milo’s nipples.

Milo whined softly and bit his lip. His chest was insanely sensitive, and Piers always took advantage of it. After a brief moment of hesitation, Milo replied, “Yes...I’m a dirty little slut for you…”

“Damn right you are.” 

Piers gave one of Milo’s tits a good smack before getting up from the couch, putting his hands in his pockets. “Bedroom. Now.” Was all he said before walking away.

Milo sat there for a moment, catching his breath, before following his alpha to the bedroom. When he arrived, Piers was sitting on their bed, his jacket removed, and laying on the floor. 

“Clothes, off.” Piers ordered, looking at Milo with a seemingly bored expression. Milo nodded and began stripping. His hat was the first to go, followed by his scarf, then his shirt, shorts, and finally, his underwear. Piers licked his lips as he looked Milo up and down. The man was built like a god. His muscles were chiseled by the gods themselves. And his tits, oh, his tits. They were absolutely massive and covered in adorable little freckles. While Piers could absolutely stare at them for hours upon hours, he had something else he wished to look at.

“Turn around.”

Milo nodded and did as told.

“Now spread those pretty asscheeks apart for me.”

Again, Milo did as he was told, spreading his cheeks apart to reveal the end of a buttplug, much to Piers’ delight.

“Good boy…’m surprised you kept it in all day.”

“You told me to…”

“I know, baby, but sometimes you disobey me. I’m glad this wasn’t one of them. Now get on the bed. Hands and knees. Ass towards me.”

Milo’s breath hitched just slightly as he crawled onto the bed, getting into position, with Piers sitting behind him. 

“You’ve got such a pretty ass..” Piers sighed happily as he began to gently stroke one of Milo’s asscheeks, before giving it a sudden smack. Milo yelped in surprise before biting his lip. He hated getting verbal so quickly.

Piers continued petting and smacking the omega’s ass, leaving pink handprints on the plush cheeks. After a few minutes, he stopped, his hand now focusing on the plug inside of Milo. He circled his finger around the base, smiling absentmindedly. He then began to slowly pull the plug out, causing the man in front of him to shudder and moan. It wasn’t long until the plug was pulled out with a satisfying ‘pop’. The plug was large. About the width of a can of soda at its widest point. When it was pulled out, it left Milo’s hole wide open.

“Look at you…already stretched out for me.” Piers smiled, easily sliding three fingers inside of his boyfriend. Milo whined and squeezed his eyes shut as Piers prodded around inside of him. It wasn’t long until Piers pressed his slender fingers against Milo’s prostate, causing the shorter man to let out a breathy moan. 

“Good boy...I wanna hear you sing for me while I finger your pussy.”

Piers quickly began to relentlessly attack Milo’s prostate, poking and prodding at it, causing Milo to let out more delicious moans. Beads of precum dripped from the head of his neglected cock as his ass continued to be played with. 

“Pi….Piers...I-I’m-!” Milo cried a few minutes later, cumming hard onto the sheets. Piers whistled nonchalantly and pulled his fingers out, licking up all of the slick that had covered them. 

“Mm...you always taste so sweet, baby..” Piers mused before licking up and down Milo’s pulsating hole, lapping up more of his delicious slick. Milo whimpered and moaned as he was coaxed back into hardness without his aching cock being touched once. The poor man couldn’t take the lack of stimulation on his cock anymore and began to lazily jerk himself off. Unfortunately, Piers wasn’t too happy with that. He pulled his mouth away and harshly spanked one of Milo’s plush asscheeks. 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

“N...No sir…”

“Tch...and here I was thinking you’d be a good boy for me..” Piers said, disappointment dripping from his voice.

Milo’s eyes watered, and he quickly changed his position so that he was facing Piers. 

“I’m a good boy! I promise!”

“Words ain’t enough, babes, you gotta prove to me how good you are.”

“How..?”

Milo was cut short by Piers pulling down his shorts and underwear, finally freeing his stiff cock.

“Suck.”

Milo quickly nodded and got to work. He got onto his knees and positioned his face just in front of Piers’ erection. He hesitated for a few seconds before slowly licking the underside, from base to tip. Piers grunted softly and bucked his hips, clearly wanting more. Milo obliged, spitting on his cock a bit to get it at least somewhat lubricated. He then wrapped his plump lips around the head and began to softly suck as his tongue teased the slit. 

“Don’t be such a fucking tease-!” Piers groaned, gripping onto Milo’s hair and forcing himself deeper into his mouth. Milo moaned softly as Piers forced his cock down his throat, just barely triggering his gag reflex. He whined before he began bobbing his head up and down, forcing more of his lover’s cock inside of him. His gag reflex begged him to stop, but he refused to.

Milo fucked his throat raw for minutes until Piers finally came down his throat, nearly causing him to start choking. He pulled Milo off by his hair and stared down at him, admiring the way he looked. 

His lips were red, plump, and covered in saliva, his cheeks and nose were various shades of pink and red, and his eyes had even begun to water. 

He looked so fucking pretty. 

Piers gave Milo a soft smile and loosened his hold on his hair with one hand, while the other began stroking his face. “Now isn’t it so much better when you do what you’re told?” He asked, his voice much more gentle than before. Milo merely hummed in response, his eyes falling closed at the sweet touches.

As much as he wanted to keep going and just fuck Milo’s tight little asshole, Piers allowed them a couple of minutes to relax and bask in each other’s company. Once those few minutes were over, his grip on Milo’s hair once again tightened, pulling his head up. 

“Hands and knees for me, baby.” He said plainly as he let go of the strawberry locks. Milo quickly did as he was told, getting onto his hands and knees, ass facing Piers. The last part wasn’t part of his instructions, but he assumed it was. 

Piers smiled to himself and ran his hand over the smooth flesh of Milo’s ass, then gave it a quick smack, eliciting a moan from the omega. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“You…”

Another smack. “And what do you want me to do?”

“I...I want...I want you to…..”

Another smack. “Use. Your. Words.”

“I want you to fuck me!! I-I want you to fuck my pussy and cum inside my fucking womb!!” Milo suddenly shouted, clearly done with the teasing. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

Piers took hold of Milo’s thick hips and lined up the head of his cock with Milo’s twitching hole before slowly thrusting inside. The only lubricant being the small bits of saliva still on his cock from the blowjob, and the copious amount of slick that had been practically dripping out of Milo. Milo gripped the sheets as his eyes fluttered shut, trying to adjust to Piers’ cock. 

Hardly giving the shorter a chance to properly adjust, Piers began to slowly thrust, making sure he slid in all the way each time. The deep thrusting caused Milo to let out throaty moans, each one punctuated with the slapping of skin on skin. 

_Why did Milo always have to moan so much?_ Piers asked himself as he began to speed up. He wanted to go slow for a little while, tease Milo and whatnot, but fucking hell that was hard to do when he was moaning so sweetly. Piers grunted and dug his nails into Milo’s sides, not caring about being gentle whatsoever. “You’re gonna fuckin’ get it now.” He growled as his thrusts rapidly sped up until he was slamming into Milo’s addicting heat. 

Milo’s moaning increased tenfold, ranging from being deep and throaty to high pitched and whiny. The only thing they had in common was that they were for Piers. Milo was moaning for _his_ cock. Nobody else’s. The mere thought of Milo belonging to him drove Piers halfway mad. He pulled a hand away from the ginger’s plush hips and up to his shoulders, pushing down on them so that Milo’s chest would fall onto the bed, leaving only his ass in the air- and fuck, did he look good like that.

Piers groaned and readjusted himself a bit before he started thrusting again. This time, he was trying to find something, and it sure didn’t take him long to find it. In just a few thrusts, Milo cried out and clawed at the sheets. Piers knew he hit his prostate. So over and over again, he rammed himself into that sensitive bundle of nerves, making Milo scream and shake beneath him. 

It wasn’t long until Milo’s screams became somewhat coherent- as Piers made out a few ‘fuck’s, a couple of ‘I’m’s and a whole lot of his name being called out. A telltale sign that the shorter was getting close. Piers kept going, jackhammering into his tight hole as the one hand remaining on his waist instead moved to grip Milo’s aching cock, which had been leaking pre for quite some time. He smeared the liquid all over the tip with his thumb before he began pumping his hand, just in time with his thrusts. 

“That’s right baby, cum for me.” He growled as he continued going at a surprisingly steady pace. 

Mere seconds later, “CUMMING-!” Milo let out one final screaming moan, his cock shooting out his load all over Piers’ thin hand, which was still jerking him off until he had finally ridden out his orgasm. But Piers wasn’t done with him yet.

As Milo relaxed against the bed, still basking in the high of his climax, Piers kept on fucking him. His one hand returned to the shorter man’s waist and held on tight, nails digging into the soft flesh. Milo quietly cheered him on, letting out soft, whiny moans with each thrust as his ass clenched around the cock buried deep inside him.

Piers grunted and groaned, feeling a sudden wave of numbing heat rush over his body. He knew what that meant. He dug his nails even deeper into Milo’s skin and thrusted slower but much harder than before, quickly tipping him over the edge. He buried his cock deep inside of his lover as his heavy load filled him up. His head tipped forward and he closed his eyes, riding out the high with a low moan. 

Once he was done, he began to slowly pull out, watching his cum drip from Milo’s overflowing asshole. He hummed softly at the sight and ran a gentle hand over one of his asscheeks. “Good job, baby. You take my dick like such a champ.” He smiled as he let go of Milo, letting the man’s used body rest against the soft bed. 

Piers hopped off the bed and gave Milo’s back a sweet kiss before going to their bathroom and grabbing a washcloth. He returned and set down on the bed, cupping a hand around one of Milo’s asscheeks and gently massaging it, making his legs open. “Good boy.” He smiled as he cleaned up Milo’s messy hole with the rag. It was easier to replace a washcloth than it was bedding. He leaned down and pressed another gentle kiss to the other’s back before getting up once more.

He tossed the washcloth in the garbage and stretched out his back. “Can you move a little for me, babe? I need to wash the bedding.” He asked. Milo gave a small hum in response and squirmed around until the covers could easily be pulled out from beneath him. “Thanks.” He said as he folded the sheet in his arms, just to make it easier to carry.

“Need anything? Water? A snack?”

“Water, please.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later, Piers returned with a fresh comforter and glass of water. He set the comforter down on the bed, letting Milo get comfortable with it, and set the glass on the left nightstand, which belonged to Milo. Once his lover had settled, Piers got into bed next to him. The two immediately began to cuddle, with Piers’ arm around Milo, and Milo resting against Piers, occasionally sipping his water. 

“You did such a good job today, baby. You’re always so good for me.” Piers smiled, running a hand through Milo’s soft strawberry hair.

“Oh- thanks…” Milo blushed softly and leaned into the touch. “Ah… that feels nice..” He purred softly, his eyes closing. 

Piers couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “You’re so cute. I love you so much, babe.”

“I love you too.” Milo hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It took me months to find the motivation to finish this dumb little oneshot, but I'm really happy with how it came out! Please tell me if you enjoyed, because I would be more than happy to write more Piers x Milo fanfics for you all!


End file.
